


【AB6IX/大田】同床·異夢

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大田結婚啊啊啊, 感謝大田結婚, 開專祭品文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Summary: 冬暖、假日，田雄與金東賢之間同床異夢的故事。
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun





	1. 雄的夢

冬天並不是一個適合到處亂走的季節；因此，東賢把雄拉到被窩裡面，讓厚重的棉被壓住他們的身軀，使二人無從逃離對方的身邊，依戀著天羅地網底下的溫度。他們安躺，他們倚偎，沒有多餘的動作，猶如中央公園裡冰封的湖泊，在滿天風雪底下曬著一縷隱約可見的皚白色的日光。偶爾凜風吹過，吹出冰面上的一絲裂痕，恰似他們翻著身，伸展著慵懶的骨骼。

冬日假期裡的留白，和雪景裡面的潔白一片一樣，總引起他們無窮無盡的遐想。

東賢翻了翻身，撲上了雄的左肩；雄也輕柔地將右臂覆在東賢的身上，拍打著撫慰的節奏。儘管雄的膀臂已經替自己遮住了大部分明媚得刺眼的冬陽，但東賢還是覺得陽光是如此炫人眼目，便索性埋在雄下陷的頸窩裡，用鼻子探尋棉質外衣的纖維之間，那一絲暖烘烘的芳香。雄倒也安分，靜候東賢飽嘗了滿腔甘甜，才謙厚地撥開東賢細碎的瀏海，在如玉的額角上吸取著髮際之間的濃香。禮尚往來，相敬如賓，是天寒地凍之間二人愛情的限量版。纏綿過後，二人又回歸安躺、恢復倚偎。

「雄啊，」東賢看著潔白的天花，試圖幻想著那是飄落著雪花的天空，「你想過一個怎樣的假期？」

「怎麼就那麼突然。」雄從側躺變成了平躺，陪著東賢仰望密封的天。

「我想知道。」東賢的眼睛轉向了雄，彷彿他的眼睛才是盛載著晶瑩的雪片。

「我想哦⋯⋯」田雄思量著，用指尖在空無一物的雪白裡面描繪出理想的模樣。

「我想和你到一個沒有人的地方過冬。我們都丟失了自己的名字，大概快樂得像漂浮在天地的蜉蝣。那裏可以很冷，可以下著大雪，氣溫低得讓你穿上厚厚的長皮衣、讓我穿著大大的毛絨外套。我們都冷得要拿出暖暖包，結果發現還是抵不上寒冬——暖暖包都被我們凍僵的手冷得沒了溫暖。終究我們肆無忌憚地牽著手取暖。

「所以我想我們該在無人的夜裏，闖入荒廢已久的遊樂園。我們可以亂碰亂撞而不擔心後果，坐遍了每一隻木馬，在咖啡杯裡面旋轉兜圈。直到所有的霓虹和光影都為我們登了場，我們才心滿意足地離開。喔，或者我們還可以找到小孩子失手地送上樹椏的氣球。我們一人拿下一個洩氣的氣球，拖著它們在地上走，發出嘎嘎壓壓的聲音。

「之後呢，我們離開遊樂園，來到長夜無人的大街。我騎著單車，你坐在後座，冷得一開口說話就冒出許多許多白煙。我想，你應該會抱著我的腰，然後把頭架在我的肩膀上。你嘴裡的氣息會伴隨著煙氣，搔撥著我的臉，就像你隔空親吻我的臉龐。我希望我還把持得住，不要因為難得載著你就忙亂起來撞倒了人——喔，不對，長夜無人，只有我們。這就好了。

「於是我們在忽明忽滅的街燈下，和自己的影子一起起舞。累了，就兩個人、兩個影子，一起坐下來，吹著冷風談天說地。我們在無星的夜裏面，可以盡情親吻，盡情擁抱，我們的影子都融化了，像一團化開了的墨水，沒有輪廓。我們都沒有了名字，所以我們都一樣了。」

「有夠——」

「有夠荒唐。我知道。」雄凝望東賢，盼望夢想實現的一天來臨。

東賢一開始開口發問，無非只是探問雄的口風，好讓他預備下一個休假的行程；他從沒想過，雄給自己的答案是這樣的一張藍圖。這下子，東賢都不知該如何實現雄的美夢。

東賢把自己掛在雄的身上，兩手在雄的頸椎後交扣。他用鼻尖在雄的脖子上嗅探著，唇瓣偶爾滑過雄的肌膚，像低空飛過湖面的鳥。東賢讓二人的臉頰相貼後，吸了濃重的一口冷空氣——甜美的冷空氣。他又磨蹭著，使顏色不同的髮絲交纏，如同美麗的調色盤上意外驚喜的色調。

然後，他們朱唇相接，在冬天的慘白色裡開出了一朵細膩的梅，凌冬之中開得尤盛。東賢也融化了，變身冬色裡面半融的一泓雪水，他任由意識的流動，驅動他親吻、擁抱。棉被底下，是看不見的纏繞，彷彿在假日無人的宿舍裡，留下一處私密的空間，使他們的身軀有了忘情的自由。

「我們都一樣了。」他倒在他的胸膛上說。

「嗯，一樣了。」他心滿意足地笑，撫摸他的頭髮。這又是一幀靜止的圖畫，記錄了冬日無人處的故事。


	2. 東賢的夢

在那個同床共枕的假日，東賢在棉被下靠著雄入睡。也許是習慣了早出晚歸的行程，東賢早在晨光未曉之時，已經睜開了惺忪的睡眼；可是東賢還是敗給了睡意濃重，就又一次入眠。回籠覺的夢總是特別鮮明的，好比用雕刻刀劃出來的壁畫，足以歷久彌新。夢中的他們，身影清晰，有棱有角，是一部綺麗的電影。

夢中，東賢與雄穿著成對的白毛衣，走進了冬日的廢墟裡面。這身打扮在下雪的荒蕪之地裡，未免太單薄，不過夢境不談邏輯，清醒後的東賢也就放棄追究。沿路上，他們走過了頹垣敗瓦，卻能隨手拈花。他們沒有目標，但內在有股動能，牽引著他們一路前進。偶爾也會摔倒拐腳，然而轉瞬間就能不藥而癒。他們從天荒走到了地老，終於在海角和天涯之間找到了一座小房子。

剛步入小木屋的瞬間，外頭頓時風雪交加。二人透過玻璃，看著雪花的散落不費工夫，模糊了外面的世界。哪怕身處的環境再安全，東賢在夢裡還是下意識地握住了雄的手，直到隱約感受到雄回握的力度，他才開始放鬆緊繃的身體。

在睡夢裡，他們沒有了言語的交談。他們依舊嬉笑、依舊大鬧、依舊纏綿、依舊抱擁，縱情地擁吻；他們嘴裡除了呼喊對方的名字，就沒有別的對白。言語，在這個世界是多餘的，我們約定俗成的單字短句，不過是愛情裡面的桎梏。他們只需要呼喊東賢和雄，因為這才是一切語言的本相。

於是他們在爐火邊，依靠著對方的軀幹，繼續凝視滿天風雪。東賢看著看著，頓覺自己身邊的依靠消失了。雄的溫度不在身邊，任柴火燒得再盛也沒了意義。東賢眼角的眼淚花了良久醞釀，但卻不費分秒地傾盆而下，就如雪崩的來臨總是不耗費時間。他哭得放聲，就如剛才呼喊著雄的笑聲一樣響亮。他不過是個小孩，尋求著一個人的注視。

東賢沒想到，自己在夢裡也如此需要肯定「田雄」與「金東賢」並列地存在。

睡醒以後，東賢發現雄早已起床了。他站在宿舍房間的窗邊，凝視著外頭新雪飛揚的景色。

「喔，東賢你醒了？」雄看著床上迷糊地抓著抱枕當作戀人的東賢，明知故問道。

雄轉身坐在床上，低頭貼近東賢俊俏依然的臉龐。「睡醒了還是很可愛。」

東賢含糊應道，只是拉著雄的手，不希望對方像夢中的場景，忽爾就失去音訊蹤影。

「再一下。」雄被再一次拉回被窩，二人就在倚偎之間度過了一個美好而溫暖的清晨；但東賢恥於向雄坦言，自己就是個不安的小孩子，為了一個惡夢，才討他的陪伴。

他們在肢體交纏的過程裡面並不多言，但東賢腦中可是轉著無數個念頭：對自己的孩子氣感到愧疚、對自己的不尋常感到陌生、對自己沒來由的不安感到害怕、對雄感到無窮的戀慕和渴求。東賢似乎需要一個出口，以行動去填平心中的千瘡百孔。

「雄啊，你想過一個怎樣的假期？」東賢希望在雄口中聽見他的夢想，讓自己在一手一腳令願望成真的過程中找到愛情的存在感。

東賢沒有告訴雄，他的願望並不荒唐——荒唐的是東賢自己，把夢裡鏡花水月的不安帶到現實生活去；反過來說，雄的願望有夠純淨，純淨得讓他自愧不如。雄的夢想裡沒有世俗的味道，像他寫的歌曲，是來自天堂的旋律，只應天上有。

東賢超脫了自主意識的親密舉動，讓他在雄的芳澤裡面，再思兩人的同床異夢：在每個小念頭結聚成片段的過程之中，他們都肯定了這個世界，該留一處位置給眼前的人。

他們，本就在愛戀裡面，變得不分你我。

他們，本就一樣。


End file.
